Only A Dream
by InsanityGoneMad
Summary: Tony and Ziva are in a "secret" relationship. Now they have to put it all on the line.
1. Chapter 1

_Diclaimer: You really think I'd be writing this if I actually owned NCIS._

_This is for Emily- Tiva4evaxxx (check out her fics they're amazing). Surprise Em!!! :P_

_

* * *

__The perfect reflection pools over the water in the never-ending sunset, the gold washes everything in its hues. His sweet eyes, golden by the sun look down on me with his never doubting love. This is how it should have been right from the start; we should have been together...._

Ziva gasped, shooting upright in bed. "It was just a dream," she muttered. "Only a dream."

"Zee, you ok?" Tony asked, his rasping voice broke through her crowded thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine thank you."

Tony rubbed his hand up and down her leg reassuringly before getting out of the bed. Ziva quickly followed, they were going to be late for work – again - if they didn't hurry up. Abby had already guessed but as far as they were aware everyone else was still oblivious, they had to be.

Memories flashed behind Ziva's eyes. Their relationship was a mistake but they couldn't deny their love now, one thing had led to another and another and now look where they were. Tony's flat was still a mess but, it was cosy, it was a home. Ziva glanced around the room one more time, absorbing it in case she was about to ruin everything, then she decided to risk their whole relationship. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should tell Gibbs before he finds out through other means," Ziva let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

Tony walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"You know what he would say. Do you really want to end this?"

"No, but I do not think he mind so long as it does not interfere with our work." She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Tony un-wrapped his arms and turned towards the door. "Are you sure? Never mind," he quickly said before she could answer. "Let me think about it, please."

Ziva sighed and followed Tony out the door. She really wanted to tell Gibbs even if that meant endangering everything they had. She thought it was right, she didn't want to keep secrets anymore, that was the past. This is the present, this was what she wanted.

*

"You're late...again," Gibbs' stern voice rolled over the bullpen.

"He wouldn't let me drive, otherwise we would have been here on time," Ziva shot a stern look over at Tony.

"Well now that we're all here, we have a dead marine."

"Shit," Ziva muttered under her breath. They were really going to need work on their timing. "Yes Gibbs."

"Ziva, I need to speak with you. Tony, McGee go get the car,"

Tony shot a sympathetic look before getting in the elevator.

"What the hell do you and Tony think you're doing?" Gibbs glared down at Ziva.

She closed her eyes, she should have known this would happen today. "Gibbs," she began.

"I don't give a crap until I have to waste time because you two are having a lie in. Clear?"

"Yes Gibbs, it will not happen again. I promise."

* * *

Reveiws please, especially you Em!!!! All thanks to my faithful editor: Hayley (OutCold) Check out her fics aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's the same every time!

Again this is for Emily- Tiva4evaxxx. In fact the whole story is so....

* * *

"Duck, time of death?" Gibbs' impatient voice whispered next to his ear.

"Gibbs you know these things take time," Ducky swiftly glanced over. "But I would say less than twelve hours ago... of course I'll be able to identify the cause of death once we get him back."

"Tony, photos, now!" Gibbs barked, moving on to a new victim.

"Yes, Boss," Tony glanced anxiously at Ziva who simply shrugged.

As soon as Tony had turned back to his work, her eyes washed over him, drinking in his image. She had to end this relationship now, Gibbs was right; it was starting to interfere with her performance. This frustrated her carefully trained mind, went against everything she'd spent her life learning. Old habits die hard, she believed was the expression.

*

"What do we have?" Gibbs' still impatient voice asked.

"Lieutenant Michael Portland," McGee answered.

Tony came up behind Ziva- who was purposely watching the board- and placed one hand round her waist. Ziva sidestepped out of Tony's reach and stepped closer to Gibbs who quickly glanced at the newest, official member of his team.

"Wife, McGee?" Ziva's strong voice echoed in the room.

"Ex-wife. Mrs. Eve Anndord. Divorced six months ago. Now living with James Anndord, 33 Timinoch Avenue." McGee answered reading the notes.

"I think we have our first suspect," Tony chimed in, glancing at Ziva.

"Ziva, Tony go find her." Gibbs looked pointedly at Ziva who in turn gave a slight nod to indicate that she understood.

"I'll drive Tony," she muttered as they headed for the elevator. The tone in her voice made Tony immediately hand over the keys. "Thank you."

*

"Ziva, slow down," Tony's urgent voice shattered her miserable thoughts. "Zee what's the matter? Tell me."

"I am fine! There is nothing wrong," she hissed.

She felt bad, but she didn't want to tell him that they had to break up, that she had to leave- again. Leave him.

Tony was silent for the rest of the trip; his thoughts were like a whirlpool of emotions. He couldn't think straight; couldn't think of anything but her.

At last they pulled up to the bleak house, Ziva wretched open the door but Tony caught her hand before she could climb out.

"Zee do you... do you want to break up?" His voice caught at the end.

"I love you," she lightly pecked him on the cheek before quickly scrambling out of the car.

Tony sat there too stunned to move for the moment. She loved him, but she hadn't said that she wanted to stay with him. In a daze Tony caught up with Ziva who was only just ringing the door bell. A young woman, who seemed to be more of a teenager than a women answered the door.

"Yes?" Her high pitched voice asked.

"Good morning, we are looking for a Mrs. Eve Anndord. Do you happen to know where we could find her?" Ziva asked her voice as bleak as the house they were standing at.

"Mother!" She called behind her. "There are some people who want to speak to you. She won't be a moment; would you like to step inside?" She stepped aside to invite them in.

"Thank you," Ziva slowly stepped inside followed closely by Tony.

"I'm Crystal, Michael's daughter. Who are you?"

"NCIS." Tony quickly revealed his badge before replacing it. "This is Agent Ziva David and I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Um... Who?"

Tony let out a sigh of impatience. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"And what business do they have in my house?" They heard, and looked away from Crystal to see the speaker.

"Eve Anndord? Would you please come with us back to NCIS headquarters?"

"Ok. Crystal do not leave the house till I come home. Is that understood?"

"Ma'am if you are worried about your daughter's safety she is welcome to come with us." Ziva's eyes flashed with concern towards the young adult.

"Thank you."

They headed back out to the car but Eve glanced anxiously around before following.

*

"Why did you kill your husband?" Gibbs shout echoed in the interrogation room.

"What? Is he.... is he dead?" Eve's voice raised an octave.

Gibbs placed the photos of her ex-husband in front of her. She gasped and turned away.

"You tell me."

*

"She did not do it," Ziva whispered to McGee.

"How do you know?"

"Her face. This is not a woman who lies. She is worried about something. We are missing the bigger picture," Ziva tilted her head curiously like the answer would bloom over the woman's face.

"I don't know," the voice whispered through the glass and the woman burst into tears.

* * *

Reviews... please? Thanks again to Hayley- my faithful editor.

Mx


End file.
